The School year of dispair
by Igotjustinbieberfever
Summary: Dave is finnaly sending the boys off to school. Alvin is majurly upset and Simons looking forward to it. What chalenges will they face in there first year of school?
1. Refusal

An Alvin and the chipmunk's story.

Chapter one: Refusal

Simon's prov-

"But Daaaave." Whined Alvin. "Do we have too?"

"Yes you do Alvin," Dave said sternly to my older brother. "You _all_ are going to school."

"Yay! School!" cheered Theodore, the youngest of us. He jumped up and down clapping his hands while smiling. "…wait, what's a school?"

"A horrible, tormenting, screaming, pothole to the underworld! There's nothing to do all day and these people called teachers will posses your minds and make you do whatever they say! And if you don't, they send you to….Detention." Alvin said dramatically. I rolled my eyes and turned the page of the book I was reading.

Theodore whimpered and clung closely to Dave. "It sounds scary! I don't want to go to school!"

"Alvin, stop scaring your brother." Dave said as he soothed Theo's hair. "Ther'es nothing wrong with learning alittle more. You guys need to learn to be like normal kids."

"But were _not _normal kids Dave, were ROCKSTARS!" He complained striking a pose. "You know, as in…" He started to sing one of his favorite songs. He stopped suddenly after the first verse and looked at me with a wide grin."Don't you have anything to say about this Simon?"

I looked up from the book I was reading and pushed my glasses up on my nose. "I for one am kind of looking forward to expanding my knowledge slightly farther."

Alvin looked away rolling his eyes. "Ugh! You are just such a…." He looked away muttering.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Alvin sang with a smirk.

"Oh, it was something all right." I said putting down my book and standing. I took a step closer so that we were face to face. Fighting was so unprofessional, but I was willing to make an exception for Alvin. He was such a whiny brat, even though I was slightly younger than him, I appeared to be older. I was much more smart and mature than he was anyway.

"And what if it was?" He retorted, bringing his face closer to mine. "What would you do about it?"

"Then it's settled, you boys will head off to school first thing Monday morning." Dave said, obviously trying to stop yet another argument before it started.

"But…w-what about the pothole to the underworld...or...d-detention?" Theodore said, now close to tears.

"There is no pothole to the underworld Theodore. Alvin is just kidding around. Right Alvin?"

Alvin folded his arms, still glaring at me. "No I wasn't. Don't let him fool you Theo, school is bad news"

"Only for Alvin" I said glancing at Theodore once and then back to Alvin. "He'll be the only one of us in Detention trust me."

"Shut up Simon!" Alvin yelled.

"Make me!" I retorted.

"With pleasure."

"Oh, not again" I heard Theodore say.

Alvin got closer to me with a look of rage in his eyes. "I want to do such bad things to you"

I adverted my eyes feeling my cheeks go pink as I put a hand on Alvin's chest pushing him away gently. "That's alil to close for me, and for the record, the feeling aint one sided"

Alvin immediately turned away with a red face and went silent.

"Anyway" Dave went on. "We'll go school shopping tomorrow."

Alvin frowned. "Forget it. I aint going!"

"Alvin, go get ready for bed, and also help Theodore get ready for bed."

"I refuse! Make Simon do it! And I'm NOT going to that pothole of a school"

"Alvin" Said Dave sternly. "No more backtalk, go. Now!"

"This school business is bad news Dave don't make me do it!"

"Alvin that's enough!"

"What about eating whenever we want?"

"Alvin."

"Or...or waking up so early?"

"Alvin" Said Dave sounding slightly annoyed.

"Or…or…or…the zombie teachers that'll make you super smart and then eat your brain!"

"ALVIN!" Exclaimed Dave as Theodore began to whimper again.

"I hope they go for Simon first!"

"**ALLLVIIIN!"**

Authors note: he-he, this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. Ill update when I get…oh at least 10 rewievs. Please no flames and I'm open for suggestions.


	2. The fight

Well, I was gonna wait until I had ten reviews, but the 8 that I got were so good, it motivated me to keep going. So now, I proudly present, chapter two!

Chapter 2: The fight.

Simon's prov:

I was laying in bed reading a book when Alvin came in silently. He and I had to share a room after all. Theodore mainly slept with Dave. I looked away from him as I put the book away. We were still pretty hot from the argument we had earlier. I mean sometimes he can be such a jerk. Of course he is still my brother but…you know. I glanced over at Alvin once and noticed he was staring at me. "Something to say?"

"No. I have nothing to say to you." He said turning away.

"Well, you're staring me down. I know I am rather attractive but…you don't need to stare." I teased.

"Oh, please, who'd wanna look at you?"

"You obviously"

He turned back around cutting his eyes at me. "Don't be mad at _me_ just because you're such a nerd that you can't get girls. Don't accuse me of staring at you just because girls don't. It's not _my _fault." He said coldly. "In fact, I don't even think you have any real fans."

His words stung my pride I'll admit, but I wasn't going down without a fight. "Oh here we go. First of all, I don't want a girlfriend at the moment, and if I wanted one id be perfectly capable of getting one. It's you that can't _keep_ one. What with your big ego and cocky attitude!"

"Simon, you're just upset because you're so much a dork and you don't even realize it!" He walked around the room in mock imitation of me. He snatched my glasses from my face and put them on dancing around. "Hey, I'm Simon, I like to read books and be a dork in my spare time because no-one at the old tree ever liked me. BOO-HOO! Mom and dad probably left us because of you! No-one likes you! Not even your own parents! Not even those dumb books you read. And probably not even Dave."

"ALVIN!" I exclaimed charging at him in full rage. I talked him to the ground and he was pinned down with a loud CRASH. I sent a punch into his jaw, but he countered by flipping over and punching me back. My face stung, but I kept at it. And there we were. Fighting. Rolling around the floor punching and kicking each other. This was the first time we had ever actually fought before. I punched Alvin hard in the gut, and hearing him scream in pain gave me this kind of sick satisfaction. We were still entangled and on the ground trying to get the upper hand when Alvin suddenly stole me in the face, punching me in the nose. The pain was severe, but it only added fuel to my anger. I couldn't believe that this was my first actual fight…and it was with my older brother. Oh, the irony. Just then, I felt myself being yanked away from Alvin who was also being pulled away. Who-ever was holding us had me in one hand, Alvin in the other, I had only one goal, and that was getting back to him. I was being lifted from the floor my someone, but in a blind fury, I kicked and bit ferociously at the person that was holding me. "Lemme go! GET OFF!"

"Simon, stop it!"

The voice was soft and familiar. Dave? I glared at Alvin who was also trying to get free. I kicked out my foot, but it was no use as Dave held us farther apart. "What's this about? You two stop it now!"

Unable to hold in my anger any longer,I found myself swearing loudly, shocking Dave, Alvin, Theodore...and not to mention me. It took Alvin a few minutes to realize what I said before he just retorted with some insults of his own. As we continued our long distance argument, Dave suddenly yelled so loud im sure the people in Texas could here him.

"YOU TWO STOP IT AND SHUTUP RIGHT NOW!"

Alvin and I immediately stopped, sensing how serious he was. He carried both Alvin and I to his room and sat us on the bed sitting in between us. "Now…you want to tell me what's going on?"

I looked away trying to cool myself down. It wasn't easy. I was still so mad I felt like hoping over Dave and punching Alvin again. But I kept my composure, and kept silent.

"…Well, it's all his fault. He started it!" Alvin said loudly.

"I did not!"

"Yea you did! You hit me first!"

"I don't care who hit who first. I just want you two to apologize to each other now and to never let it happen again. You two are family. You share a house, a room, just about everything. You're going to have to learn to get along."

"I don't even like sharing Deoxiriboneclinicacid with him. And those are tiny!"

"Deoxy wha?" Alvin said.

"D.N.A genius."

"Guys!" Dave yelled suddenly silencing us. "You two have been fighting so much lately. What's up with that? Is something wrong? Did something happen to make you two so hostile with each other?"

"Yea, his birth" Alvin muttered.

"I heard that!" I yelled to him.

"Good you were meant to!"

"Ugh! Your just such a…" I then was, unable to hold it in any longer, I let my anger come out as I swore loudly and insulted him. Alvin stood insulting me also.

"That's quite enough if that!" Dave exclaimed silencing us again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What am I gonna do with you two?"

Authors note-Oooh, dramatic huh? Send reviews if you want to see what happens between the boys. Will they apologize? Or end up fighting it out again? (Plus I know I suck at fighting scenes. -.-;)


	3. The fight cont

Hey, so sorry that i havent updated in so long. Ill try to be updating as often as i can from now on. Sorry, this chapter might be alil suckish, but I tried!

"That is quite enough of that!" Dave excliamed, silencing us both once again. He pinched the bridge of his nose while releasing an exagerrated sigh. "What am I gonna do with you two?"

"I know what you can do with Simon." Alvin began.

Dave looked at him silently, his face must have been pretty scary looking because Alvin shut up

in an instant. I looked away form them both, wondering when Dave was just going to let us

leave. There was a knock at the door and a soft familiar voice.

"Umm..D-dave? Can I have a cookie?"

I coughed out a laugh as I reconized Theodores voice. Dave sighed deeply as he stood up.

"Your letting us go?" Asked Alvin.

"Far from it." Dave replied walking towards the door. "You two are not coming out until you solve this delima."

"But Dave!" I exclaimed. "T-that's not fair!"

"Dave, friend, buddy." Alvin began. "You cant leave me in here with that thing!"

Dave ignored us both and slammed the door shut. "Once you two make up, you can come out" He said from outside.

I huffed deeply and looked in the opposite direction. We both remained silent. I knew that Alvin's ego was to big for him to apoligize to anyone. I would have easily apoligized..if I was the one a fault. Which I wasn't. Was I?

"This is all your fault" He said suddenly.

"My fault? How is it my fault?!"

"If you wouldn't have hit me, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you wouldn't have insulted me I wouldn't have hit you. And I'd do it again if I had the chance!"

He stood suddenly. "Well then, why don't you do it right now?"

I Stood as well. "I could if I wanted to."

"Oh yea?" He challenged.  
"Yea!"

"Well, bring it on you frump of a talentless chipmunk!"

"Oh that is it!" I exclaimed bringing my face closer to his.

"Oh that's it!" He said in a high pitched tone, mocking me. "What're you gonna do huh?!"

We got so close that our noses were pressed up against eachother.

"I'm so sick and tired of you thinking that you can push me around al the time!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sick of you thinking that your better than me!"

"Says the guy with the biggest ego in the universe!"

Alvin glared at me. "You just think your so smart don't you!? You know that everyone loves you more! Everyone is always saying, 'Alvin, you need to be more like Simon. Simons so smart, Simons so mature, Simons so talented, Simons so caring, Simons so nice.' I'm sick of hearing it all!"

"Alvin Shut up. You know that no-one says those things about me. You get all the attention around here!"

"Your wrong, everyone admiers you more! Im tired of everyone telling me how I need to be more like you!"

"Alvin-" I began.

"And you know what else I'm tired of?! How much…I want to be…more like you…"

He took me by surprise. Those were the seven words I never thought I'd hear Alvin say.

(kay, I know this chapter was kinda suckish, but I tried. XD Give me your opinion, your idea, your like/dislike whatever! Tell me how you liked it. (if you did like it that is) No flames please! Chapter Four will be up when I get five to ten reviews.)


	4. Still fighting?

A/N-I am so super sorry for the long wait and I thank you all for waiting so patiently. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the wait but like the last one...it could be suckish XD. I would like to thank everyone who sent a review ^_^

I stared at Alvin in shock. Not only because of his words but me...Simon Seville... the person who knew more words than anyone..was at a lost

for them.

"Yeah, I said it." Alvin said adverting his eyes downward. "I want to be more like you."

"Alvin I-"

"Simon, you are like... the best person ever. When we are on stage at times I notice just how good you are at both singing and dancing... it seems the crowd cheers louder for only you. I'm sure that even Theo like you better... everyone does. You're so smart and nice and considerate and... I'm none of the above..."

"Don't say that about yourself Alvin..it isnt true." I stepped closer to him wanting to comfort him. Hesitantly, I put one hand on his shoulder. Seeing that he didnt jerk away,

I figured that I was headed in the right direction. "Sure sometimes you can be rude...and bossy... and ignorant...and cocky... and selfish...and sometimes you don't smell the best and-"

"I get the point." He snapped.

"Right well..." I coughed. "What I'm trying to say is, your a good person. Although sometimes it doesnt show I know you can be nice. You always look out for me and Theo and... to be honest, I am actually kind of jealous of you myself." Those last six words came out before I had a chance to stop them. Since Alvin had not responded I decided to keep going. "And I'm also sure that our fans love all of us the same. So does Theodore. I don't want you to change in any kind of way Alvin...you are perfect just the way you are in my eyes."

Alvin turned and looked at me, a smile on his face. "Y-you really feel that way Simon?"

I nodded. "Your Alvin and your awesome...just the way you are."

Alvin looked at me and then smiled. "Thanks Simon...and...I'm sorry."

"No...I'm sorry, I should'nt have hit you earlier."

"I shouldnt have said all those mean things...I didn't mean them."

"I know Alvin It's okay..."

We stood there in a slightly ackward silence for quite abit.

"So...um..." Alvin began. "Uh...should we hug?"

"I'm not really much of a hugger Alvin, you know that." I replied.

"Aww c'mon Simon." He said spreading his arms.

I turned away chuckling slightly. "No thanks."

"Are you really going to leave me standing here like a total loser?" He asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hmm... oh, alright. Just this once." I said looking back at him.

He smiled again and then hugged me. I hugged back in a slightly uncomfortable mannor. It wasn't that I didn't want to hug him...I felt uncomfortable because he was holding me so... tightly. Maybe it was just in my imagination.

"Umm...Alvin?"

"Yea?"

"You...can let go now you know."

"Oh?...Oh! Right umm...s-sorry." He said quickly letting me go with a blush.

I smoothed out my shirt and reajusted my glasses. "Now It's all wrinkled. Thanks alot Alvin."

"Gosh Simon, your such a priss." He said folding his arms.

"How's that?"

"I mean, I just noticed that whenever your shirt or like anything else has like one wrinkle you go beserk."

"Wha-? I do not!"

"You do so. Jeez your such a neat freak."

"Just because I don't like my side of the room a collasal mess like yours that doesn't make me a neat freak!"

"My side of the room is not a collasal mess!"

"You just don't notice because I'm always cleaning it!"

"Well, maybe I dont want you cleaning it!" He said glaring at me.

I looked away. It was amazing how we could make up and then be fighting again ten seconds later. I decided that maybe if I didnt reply, I could just stop an unnesesary fight.

"Alvin... why do we fight all the time?"

He looked at me in slight shock. "Simon?"

"Why are we constantly fighting? It's just... rediculous. I don't like to fight with you Alvin. Your my brother."

"Well...I don't like fighting with you either. And...I don't know why we fight all the time. Half of the time we stay mad at each other for weeks and I cant even rememebr why."

I looked at him. "...Well... how about we try to stop."

"Is it really that simple?"

I chuckled. "I'm not sure. For a start, why don't we try having a conversation without trying to rip eachothers fur off."

He laughed and sat down on Dave's bed. "Sure Simon...Sure."

I sat beside him and the room once again filled with ackward silence.

"Drinking a bottle of hotsauce or wearing a purple wig to one of our concerts?" Alvin asked.

I looked back at him and couldn't help but smile at the game that we ued to always play, but have not played in I don't know how long. "Considering the fact that drinking that much hotsauce could cause major damage to internal organs, I'd say wearing the wig."

Alvin laughed.

"Hmm...alright, Theo's cooking or mine?"

"Well, considering the fact that Theodores cooking is awesome" He said mocking me from before. "And no offense but..."

"Alvin, what are you saying?" I asked fighting back a laugh.

"Simon your cooking sucks." He said laughing.

"That's so mean Alvin!" I laughed whacking him with a pillow.

He grabbed another pillow and whacked me right back causing my glasses to become crooked. I gripped my pillow tightly and smacked him hard again.

Alvin then stood. "So your challenging the pillow master to a fight huh Seville?"

I stood also. "Forgive me, but I think it is you that is challenging me."

He raised it high above his head. "So, what if I am?"

"Bring it on Seville."

And then we were at it. Doing what in my book was one of the most immature things in the world, and yet, it was so much fun. I missed times like this when Alvin and I had fun together all the time. Though we were different we were still the best of friends. And times like this also reminded me that we still were. Out of the blue, Alvin smacked me so hard with the pillow that I went flying back onto the bed. Before I knew what was happening, Alvin sat on my stomach and held down my hands, pinning me to the bed. We were both laughing and giggling the entire time.

"Well, I geuss I win." He said looking down at me.

"A wise man such as myself can admit defeat."

"Simon, you suck at pillow fighting." He said leaning abit closer. "Just like old times huh?"

"Yea..." I agreed looking up at him. "Just like old times."

"I really miss having fun like this with you Simon."

"I do too Alvin...alot."

"We should hang out abit more often."

"I agree. Who knows, I might even touter you when you start failing." I chuckled.

"I'm insulted that you have no kind of faith in me Simon." He said looking away.

I laughed. "Come on Al, you know I was kidding."

Alvin then looked down at me and got so close that our faces were less than an inch away. "Simon... I uh...can I tell you something?"

I could feel all the heat in my body rush to my face."A-Alvin?"

As I looked at him I could notice that his face was turing red as well. "Well... I... I..."

I stared up at him in confusion, also beggining to wonder why he had not yet let me go. "Alvin?"

He didn't reply.

I looked at him.

He leaned closer.

I didn't turn away.

He leaned closer.

I stared into his eyes.

He leaned closer.

Our lips met.

A/N-Like I said, The chapter is like way suckish so...tell me what you think and I'm open for suggestions for chapter five which will be up when I get... Okay, I want ten more reviews. (I need motivation people XD) Till next time. (Btw, do you think it seemed rushed?)


	5. The rubuddle

This is wrong. This is bad. This is so wrong. This is so bad. So, why are'nt you stopping it? What if I don't want to? What are you saying Simon? Of course you want to! This is your brother! This is bad! Stop! ...I don't know what I should do. Stop! No! Bad! Stop!

My entire body felt warm inside. It was like a feeling never experienced. I knew it was wrong. But how can you just suddenly stop a feeling that sends you into such a blissful oblivion?

Dave's POV-

"Got any three's?"

"Goldfish Theodore."

"Darn." He said softly as he drew a card from the deck. "It's awfully quite up there isn't it Dave?"

I looked up at the ceiling. "Yes...yes it is."

"Maybe they haye actually learned to stop fighting."

I smiled. "Either that or they've gone and killed each other."

Theodore looked up at me. "W-what! No way!" He exclaimed and jumped from the table.

"No wait Theodore! I was just-"

"Simon! Alvin! Don't kill each other!" By then his voice was distant. I could tell that he was upstairs already.

"Kidding..."

Theodore's POV-

I quickly ran my way upstairs just to make sure that they were okay. I mean, what Dave said could be convincing. What if they silently smuthered each other with pillows? But then again...how would that work? Either way, lots of silent two-way murders are possible...I'm just not sure how they are accomplished or what is done to accomplish them but...whatever!

I made my way over to Dave's room and braced myself for the worst case-scenario. "Alvin? Simon? You guys okay?"

There was no response. I knocked softly on the door. "Guys?" Still no response. I knocked loudly once again. It was then when I realized that I could easily just open the door. I reached for the knob, turned it and opened it. I walked inside and Alvin and Simon were sitting on the bed beside each other. They were very much alive I could tell you that much. I walked in. "You guys didn't kill each other!" I exclaimed happily.

Neither of them responded. They were both looking away from each other, both of there faces red both of there bodies looking tense.

I tilted my head to the side. "What's wrong?"

I was getting kind of worried. Why werent they talking to me? Were they mad? Did they have another really bad argeument?

Simon's POV-

Theodore stood there looking at us both with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"You guys are so weird."

Alvin didn't speak and neither did I. How could we? What is there to be said? My head spun as I had a sudden flash memory of what had occured seconds before we had heard that knock on the door. As I tried to regain my sense of logic, a spasm of nausua swept over me. I quickly threw the palm of my hand over my mouth and raced for the bathroom.

Theodores POV-

I quickly backed up as Simon raced past me. As soon as he went past I looked at Alvin who was sitting and looking away from me. "What was that all about?"

Alvin stood, shrugged and walked past me out of the room and to his room. I began to make my way downstairs and allow my mind to wander on what the heck had gotten into those two. I sat back down at the table with Dave who looked at me.

"Good news," I began. "they didn't kill each other."

"Bad news?" He asked looking at me.

"I have yet to figure that out." I said to myself.

_Author- So sorry that it took so long to update and that this suckish chapter is what came from it all but hey, I've had writers block, homework and exams to study for. Shoot me! So, in all actuality I tried, let me know if I suceeded, failed, or ...you know did both. Click the magical little button below and send me a review! ^_^_


	6. The update! Kind of

Hey you guys, sorry for the tease if you thought this was a new chapter. But fear not because after two years (I'm ashamed to say) I will continue this story. My writing style may have changed just a bit but hopefully for the better. I will try my hardest to have the update ready by the end of this week. Keep your fingers crossed! I'm gonna make the chapter nice and long, to make up for the long wait.

Until then,

-Miki


End file.
